The Deepest and Darkest
by Yeleli.tilki
Summary: Robert's world comes crumbling down when a dark secret he has kept all his life is used as blackmail material by a man willing to cross the most taboo of boundaries to get what he wants. Will Aaron be there when Robert needs him most?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

Hatred. Disgust. That's what he read on Aaron's face. It was strange that now, after he had just divulged at least part of the darkest, most well kept secret of his life to the man he loved, he was going to lose him. Ironic how, after the plethora of lies he had told, the truth would be what ruined him. He could only stare open-mouthed at Aaron, attempting to think of a way to prove the man he loved that he wasn't lying.

Robert was day-dreaming, only half listening to the middle-aged man in front of him drone on about his recent business dealings in London. That's why he didn't notice the man's voice grow husky as he changed the subject of their conversation to what he would need in order for him to agree to invest with Robert and Nicola's company. He was brought sharply back to reality as the man began to run a hand up his thigh under the table.

Robert lurched to his feet, his chair clattering backwards onto the floor, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at his potential investor with new understanding. His voice came out stiff, but polite.

"I'm engaged. Happily engaged. So, while I'm flattered, I'm afraid that you won't be getting anything of that sort from me."

The man's expression changed from one of carnal expectation to one of barely controlled rage. He spoke quietly, a threat in his voice.

"That's too bad now isn't it? I suppose I'll have to withdraw my investment. Not only that, but such a rude refusal suggests that you don't understand just how much damage I could do if I invested with your competitors. If you don't sit back down right now and reconsider my offer," the man hissed, his words a menacing whisper, "I will make a call that will bankrupt you."

Robert's jaw clenched, his eyes flashing, as he leaned forward his hands splayed on the tabletop.

"Do your worst. We'll see who wants your dirty money, with strings like that attached." Robert stood up and turned to leave, not looking back over his shoulder, but stopping long enough to say in his most threatening, velvet-soft voice, "Oh, and go fuck yourself."

He strode from the restaurant, his hackles raised at the threats. He bowled over a few drunken pedestrians on the way to his car, but was too angry to stop and help them back to their feet. He slammed his door as he got into his car and pounded his hands furiously on the steering wheel. And then the anger abruptly faded and he leaned back wearily in his seat, closing his eyes and letting out a ragged breath.

Why him? Why did this always happen to him? He swallowed back the lump in his throat as bad memories clawed their way to the surface and began flashing one after another like a horror movie in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes against the images, forcing himself to take deep breaths and think of something else, something good.

Aaron.

Aaron was good. He was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was kind and honest and Robert loved him like he had never loved anyone before. He was the only one Robert wanted. And he had no idea what Robert dealt with on a daily basis from lowlifes like the one he had just left in the restaurant: the constant haranguing, the unwanted touches, the propositioning. But those were all minor inconveniences compared to what came after: stalking, repeated late night phone calls, breaking and entering… sexual assault.

He had dealt with attracting unwanted affections all his life, starting at a young age, and he had learned far too early and harshly that not everyone took no for an answer. He had it drilled into his head as bad experience after bad experience begun to pile up.

No one in Emmerdale knew what he'd been through. No one understood why he was the way he was. But after having his feelings and wants trampled on by so many people over and over again, he had learned to put himself first, to not worry about crossing lines. Other people didn't. And following arbitrary ethical rules just made it easier for the people willing to break those rules to take advantage, to victimize. Robert was tired of being a victim.

He shook himself, abruptly putting an end to his pity party. He wasn't one for wallowing or dwelling on past wrongs. His life was good now and one asshole feeling him up under a table was hardly worth getting worked up about. He started his engine and pulled out, aiming his car towards home.

Aaron felt like his head was going to explode. "Liv!" He finally yelled, cutting her off mid-rant. "We're not using you're money to buy a new place. End of discussion. Robert and I will figure something out. That's your money. I don't want any part of it." He came off a bit strong he realized too late, as a glassy-eyed Liv spun around and ran up the stairs to her room. "Liv—" He tried to call her back, giving up at the sound of her door slamming.

He ran a hand over his face roughly. Being responsible for a teenager was the most difficult thing he had ever done, he found himself thinking. The sound of Robert banging in through the door had him immediately revising that thought. Okay so maybe he had dealt with _some_ things more difficult than teenagers…

Robert came in, his coat and scarf still on, looking a great deal more frazzled than usual. After looking up and noticing Aaron's raised eyebrow and questioning look he glanced down to see his car keys still clutched in his hand instead of left in their usual spot: the bowl by the door. He spun back around and Aaron heard the distinct rustling of a coat being taken off and hung up as well as the clinking of keys being dropped into a bowl. Robert returned to the kitchen, then, sighing as he fell heavily into the chair next to Aaron's.

Aaron's brow furrowed slightly. "Rob? What's up?"

Robert shook his head, not meeting Aaron's eyes. "Nothing. The deal with the new investor didn't work out is all." He crinkled his nose as if he had smelled something rotten, looking at Aaron now. "Nicola's going to be a nightmare tomorrow."

Aaron smiled sympathetically, rubbing Robert's arm comfortingly. "Want to trade? I'll deal with Nicola tomorrow if you deal with Liv."

Robert snorted. "What's she done now?"

Aaron pulled his hand back, wishing he hadn't brought it up now. "She was going on about using her money to help pay for a new place again." He didn't look up to meet Robert's understanding gaze.

Robert put a hand on Aaron's, waiting for the younger man to look up at him. Aaron did so, reluctantly, after a couple seconds. "We don't have to use it if it makes you uncomfortable, Aaron. But she's only trying to help so try not to be too upset with her. I'll have a chat later." Aaron nodded, smiling at how easily Robert volunteered to go talk to Liv. It was strange how well his sister and fiancé got on, considering how much they'd despised each other to begin with.

Robert cocked an eyebrow at him, mirroring his smile. "What are you grinning about?"

Aaron leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on his fiancé. "You."

Robert's eyes softened as he gazed back at Aaron. "How did I get so lucky?" He whispered wonderingly, his eyes darkening and flickering away from Aaron's as he remembered his uncomfortable dinner earlier that night. It was an unwelcome reminder that the happy little bubble he lived in with Aaron didn't mean he was no longer a target, didn't mean he could let his guard down. Everything could be shattered in a single moment if he wasn't careful.

Aaron's brow furrowed as he noticed something in Robert's expression and he grasped Robert's hand tighter, pulling him up with him as he stood. "We're heading up early."

Robert raised an eyebrow at him, his expression clearing as his wayward thoughts dissipated. "Whatever for?" He asked, feigning ignorance. He grinned mischievously as Aaron peeked at him over his shoulder. Aaron's ears went slightly pink as he tugged Robert along even more quickly than before in the direction of their room.

Robert smirked as Aaron swung him around, pressing him against their bedroom wall and closing the door in a single motion. Aaron stepped forward, using his knee to knock Robert's legs further apart. He trailed kisses along Robert's jawline, letting his hand trace a line down Robert's torso to the bottom of his shirt. He yanked it up over Robert's head in one swift motion. His mouth found Robert's. They moved as one towards the bed, Aaron breaking the kiss and pushing Robert backwards so he fell onto the mattress. He took off his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor, before climbing on as well. He found Robert's mouth again, simultaneously working Robert's pants off in an impressive exhibition of multitasking. Robert chuckled lightly, whispering into Aaron's ear. "So impatient." Aaron tugged on Robert's earlobe with his teeth and responded quietly. "Always."

Afterwards, Aaron sighed contentedly, rolling onto his back on his side of the bed. The two men laid next to each other, listening to their breathing calm back to normal. Aaron turned to smile at his fiancé, who was grinning lasciviously back at him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed Robert deeply, pulling back from the kiss to look lovingly down at him. I'm the one who's lucky, he thought.

Robert nuzzled into Aaron's side and they fell asleep wrapped around each other, neither wanting to leave even the smallest amount of space between them.

END of CHAPTER I


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

Nicola was fuming when Robert walked into the office the next day. "We needed his investment, Robert. You should have heard him on the phone. I don't know how even you could possibly piss someone off _that_ _much_ in one sitting. I thought this was in the bag; I thought you had this handled!" She was practically spitting fire by the end of her rant, which continued on for nearly ten minutes after that. "He says he'll consider taking another look at the deal if you agree to go and apologize in person."

Robert's eyes darkened, knowing exactly what kind of apology he would be expected to provide if he showed up alone and in person. He was shaking his head in refusal before Nicola had finished speaking. She looked on furiously as he turned and walked out of her office.

He was sat at his desk massaging his temple for barely thirty seconds before Nicola came barreling in, enraged and shouting. "Get your ass out of that chair and go apologize _now_! This is my company too, Robert. You are not screwing everything up because you won't—"

Robert cut her off mid-yell. "It's not going to happen, Nicola. I'm not apologizing to him." He stared obstinately at his computer screen while she steamed in the corner for a moment.

She composed her face and took a deep breath, walking over to Robert's desk and pulling out the chair to sit down. Once she was settled, she folded her hands and rested them on her knee and looked up at Robert, who was still studiously ignoring her. "Okay. Tell me what happened. What was _so_ offensive that you just can't put aside your pride and apologize? This is a really important deal, Robert. You know that. If there's a time to compromise and not be stubborn, this is it." She waited patiently, expecting Robert to grudgingly see reason and come around to her way of thinking. Aside from causing a muscle in his jaw to twitch angrily, her words had no visible impact. She continued to wait.

She ran out of patience and slammed her hands down on the desktop, her anger returning in full swing. "Robert! So help me, if you don't fix this—"

"I can't!" Robert yelled, surprising her into silence with his vehemence. He sighed, looking at her tiredly. "He wanted something from me that I can't give him. He doesn't want an apology; he wants me to agree to his demands and I'm not going to do that."

Nicola's brow furrowed in confusion. "What demands? He wants more stock or something?" She was baffled. What could he want? Why hadn't he brought his demands to her? She was the primary shareholder after all. She was roused from her reverie when Robert failed to answer her and instead fixed his gaze uncomfortably on the wall behind her. "Robert? What did he want?"

He met her eyes coldly, frowning. "He wanted an overnight meeting between just the two of us."

She gaped at him. He looked away, his jaw clenching as his anger from the night before flared up again. She swallowed. "Oh." Something about the look on Robert's face had her gnashing her teeth angrily and standing up, upset _for_ him rather than _with_ him. "Well, in that case, I take back everything I said. We don't need filth like that investing in our company." Robert's eyes flickered back to hers, widening in surprise at her response. He gawked at her, still at a loss for words, as she strode from his office.

Nicola surprised herself by being absolutely livid on Robert's behalf. She dialed the number of the sleazy former investor, a plan forming in her mind.

"Strauss speaking." He answered in what she now realized was a condescending, expectant tone.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Strauss. I've just had a very upsetting chat with my business partner. It would seem that things didn't go quite how you claimed they did at dinner last night." There was a pregnant pause at the end of the line.

There was a veiled threat in his voice when Mr. Strauss began speaking again. "Whatever he's said then, I can assure you, is a lie. Mr. Sugden was rude and disrespectful—"

Nicola cut him off, her eye flashing, her voice steely. "No, Mr. Strauss, the one who was rude and disrespectful was you. And if you think you can threaten Robert or me, you are sorely mistaken. If your attempts at extortion are made public, _no one_ will want to do business with you." She lowered her voice, her tone deceivingly calm despite the fact that she was seething. "Sexual harassment is a serious crime on its own, Mr. Strauss, but attempting to coerce sexual favors from employees of the companies you do business with… well, that's a felony." She paused, letting the words sink in. "So here is what is going to happen: you are going to follow through with the deal that we finalized before all of this and then you are going to be a silent, and I mean _dead_ silent, partner. I will await your decision. You have until the end of the day." She hung up and nodded to herself. There.

END of CHAPTER II


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

Robert was still in a state of shock as he pulled up outside Liv's school to pick her up. He would have to start _liking_ Nicola, now. He'd never expected her to have his back the way she had, to care enough to get angry on his behalf. It was strange. He didn't usually misjudge people that badly. He'd really underestimated her; he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Liv waved to Gabby before trudging her way over to the passenger side of his car. She yanked the door open, slamming it behind her after she climbed in. Robert rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother telling her not to be so rough on his car anymore. It was futile and he knew it.

She fiddled with the radio as he pulled out into the street. "How was school?" He asked, smiling at how domestic he sounded.

She raised an eyebrow at him and then turned her attention back to the radio. Robert laughed in response. "Right, okay. Stupid question." They drove in silence, except for the radio, which played something that was barely passable for music.

"Listen, Liv…" Robert spoke up after a while. She looked up at him, recognizing that he wanted to talk about something important from his lead-in. "Aaron mentioned that you two had another chat about you using your money to help pay for a new place for the three of us." Liv looked down at her lap, upset by the reminder of the tiff she'd had with Aaron the night before. "It's really generous of you to offer to pay, Liv. Aaron recognizes that. He knows you're only trying to help. But he really doesn't want to have any part of that money. It makes him really uncomfortable and no amount of logic or reason or… desperation is going to make it feel okay for him to use it. Do you understand?" Liv nodded, her eyes glassy. Robert peeked over at her. "He wasn't upset with _you_ last night, you know." She nodded again, smiling tentatively up at Robert.

"I know." She sighed. "I won't bring up paying for a place with my inheritance again." She frowned and asked. "But how are we going to afford it, then? We can't live in the back of the pub forever."

Robert shrugged. "Aaron and I will figure something out." He turned the volume on the radio up, hoping to distract Liv from that line of questioning. It was only reminding him of the extremely precarious financial situation he and Nicola were now in. He took a deep breath, putting it from his mind.

Liv and Robert were bantering easily back and forth in their usual style by the time they arrived and walked into the pub. Chaz watched Aaron's pleased expression as he looked on, smiling to herself. She laughed as Liv quipped back with such thick sarcasm that Robert was left shaking his head and chuckling as she disappeared to the back. Rob plopped down on the stool beside Aaron, his eyes flickering between their amused expressions. "What?" He asked, baffled.

Aaron laughed and smiled genuinely at his fiancé. "You're really good with her."

Robert raised an eyebrow at Aaron. "We've bonded over our mutual love of sarcasm." He paused and looked at Aaron, a more serious expression coming over his face. "And you, of course." He added on quietly, so only Aaron could hear.

Aaron leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, grinning. "Of course." The two men shared a private look before heading over to join Vic and Adam at their table.

A bit later on, Robert stood to get another round of pints for the group, which now somehow had come to include Diane, Doug, Bernice, and Moira. He heard the pub door open as someone came in, but didn't look up to see who it was. A hand casually placed in the back pocket of his jeans had him turning his head, an annoyed expression on his face, to see Rebecca edging up next to him. "Rebecca." He said warningly, removing her hand from his back pocket.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him and responded innocently. "Oh, don't get all hot and bothered, Rob. I'm just being friendly." She skipped off to sit at a table in the corner where Lawrence sat, scowling at their exchange.

Robert rolled his eyes and then turned to bring the pints to the table. Aaron was glaring at Rebecca, his eyes only leaving her back when Robert sat down. Robert placed a hand inconspicuously on Aaron's knee, feeling him relax at his touch.

The exchange went unmentioned until the two men were heading to the back after saying goodnight to the rest of the party. Robert flinched as Aaron slammed the door behind him as he walked inside.

"She's still after you, Rob." Aaron said abruptly, annoyance adding an edge to his voice.

Robert sighed, immediately knowing he was referring to what had happened earlier. He couldn't help his answer coming out a bit exasperated. "Then she's going to remain disappointed because I'm not the least bit interested." Robert didn't look at Aaron, not wanting to deal with this argument again.

Aaron was still visibly agitated as he stomped his way through to the kitchen, but he didn't say anything else for a few awkwardly silent minutes. The banging of kitchenware had Robert shaking his head and powering on the television to distract him while Aaron organized his thoughts.

He looked up to see Liv giving him puppy dog eyes. "I need help with my business course again. The teacher's crap." Robert laughed, motioning for her to hand him the assignment and take a seat.

After he'd finished helping her work through the parts she didn't understand, Liv sighed contentedly, dropping the finished assignment on the side table and relaxing back into the sofa. She sat back up as a particularly loud bang echoed from the kitchen, where Aaron was still on a rampage. She quirked up an eyebrow at Robert. "What's up with him?"

Robert shook his head, trying but failing not to roll his eyes. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Liv tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at him now. "Did you do something?"

Robert shook his head and she relaxed. "He just needs to let off some steam and then he'll be fine." He turned up the volume on the television and he and Liv spent about fifteen minutes poking fun at reality TV characters before Aaron trudged in and sat heavily on the couch next to them. Liv excused herself conspicuously, then, giving them privacy to work things out.

"Intuitive little teenager, isn't she?" Robert laughed once Liv had gone upstairs. Aaron grunted in response. "Are you still upset?" Robert asked finally, when Aaron didn't break the silence.

Aaron looked at him, annoyed by his placating. "Why doesn't this bother you more, Rob? You've turned her down. You've _told_ her you're not interested. And she's still not backing off. You should be pissed, but instead you're just brushing it off, like it's nothing, like her _hitting_ on you in front of me is totally fine."

Robert's brow furrowed. "Is that what's upsetting you so much? You think it doesn't _bother_ me?" He rubbed a hand over his face sighing. He didn't meet Aaron's eyes, looking instead at the now blank TV screen. "It _does_ bother me Aaron. It bothers me even more because it's blatantly disrespectful to you. I don't want some one-sided flirtation making you question whether I'm committed to you, to us, to…" He waved his hand around carelessly, "to our life together." He still didn't meet his eyes. "It bothers me. There's just nothing I can do about it." His eyes clouded, his mind no longer on Rebecca. He blinked, pulling himself back from the dark direction of his thoughts. "There's nothing I can do, so I try to just brush it off and not let it get to me. What else can I—?" Robert stopped speaking abruptly as Aaron pulled him into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Aaron?" He asked, baffled.

"Sorry." Aaron mumbled into Robert's shoulder, his voice coming out muffled. "I know it's not your fault." Robert hugged him back, enjoying the closeness.

The two sat on the sofa together, their hands intertwined between them, not really watching what was happening on the screen.

Chaz came in a few hours later to find the two men asleep in front of the television, Aaron's head resting on Robert's shoulder. She chuckled and walked over shaking Aaron gently awake.

"Wha—?" Aaron's eyes cracked open. "Mum!" He groaned unhappily. He sat up, looking over at Robert, who was still snoring gently. He smiled sleepily.

Chaz kissed Aaron on the top of his head, before ducking out of the room with an, "I'll let you wake him."

Aaron kissed Robert lightly on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "Wake up, sleepy." Robert's eyes flickered and he groaned. "I know, I know." Aaron said pulling Robert up from the couch and guiding him towards the stairs.

END of CHAPTER III


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

The next morning, Robert didn't remember how he'd gotten upstairs. He chuckled to himself when he saw both he and Aaron had fallen asleep fully clothed in yesterday's garb. He reached out and prodded Aaron lightly on the arm. "Aaron, we've overslept. Time to wake up." Aaron gave him a death glare before burying his head back in his pillow. Robert shook his head, still laughing, and changed into fresh clothes.

When he got downstairs, Chaz was making tea. She handed him a cup and sat down at the table with him, shoving the post in his direction. She pointed at one letter with no return address. "That one was shoved under the door sometime yesterday. I nearly slipped and killed myself on it when I came in last night. It's addressed to you." At that, she busied herself with reading the paper.

Robert's brow furrowed. He was just starting to tear the letter open when Aaron came trudging down the stairs. He poured himself a cup of tea before sitting heavily in the chair next to Robert's. "Liv off yet?" He asked, yawning. Chaz nodded, not looking up from her paper.

Robert returned his attention to the half-opened envelope in his hand. He ripped it the rest of the way open and peered inside blearily. It took him a moment to understand what he was looking at. Photographs. Lots of photographs. The first few gave him a pretty good idea of the rest. They were of him, bound, gagged, beaten, with each photo depicting the thirteen, fourteen, or fifteen-year-old him in increasingly compromising positions. He winced as the humiliation and revulsion he had felt in those moments captured on camera washed over him. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat as the memories shoved their way back into his head. He smashed his eyes shut, grimacing at the effort it took to keep himself from being sick on the kitchen floor. He needed to get away from Aaron before he noticed. He swallowed back the nausea, long enough to mumble something about an early work call before lurching away from the table and out the front door.

He got violently ill in front of the pub. He was sweaty and shaking by the time the hurling stopped and was only vaguely aware of Vic fluttering around him worriedly, telling Adam to go inside and get Aaron. Robert shook his head, waving Vic off. "I'm fine. I just ate something that didn't agree with me. I need to get to work." His voice came out hoarse and unsteady, rendering his words unconvincing. Vic shook her head at him, a crease forming between her eyebrows as she looked down at her deathly pale brother and knew with complete certainty that something was really wrong. Vic pulled Robert upright, supporting his weight and practically dragging him back into the pub. She knew she had made the right choice, insisting he head back inside instead of going to work, when he leaned heavily on her and wobbled dangerously with every step.

Just as Vic towed Robert through the pub door, an anxious Aaron came rushing out of the back of the pub, closely followed by Adam. His eyes darted around wildly searching for Robert. He paled when he saw him, clearly unwell, at Vic's side. He hurried over, ducking under Robert's other arm so he could help keep him upright. They basically had to carry him to the back. Once there, they lowered him down onto the sofa, where Robert sagged, completely exhausted and unnervingly breathless. Panic was short-circuiting his brain and causing him to forget how to breathe. Aaron held the sides of Robert's face, and spoke calming words until the turmoil raging behind his fiancé's eyes calmed and his breathing finally returned to normal. Aaron pulled Robert into him, rubbing a hand soothingly on his back. "I've got ya." Robert just let his head rest on Aaron's shoulder, too tired to move and too comforted to want to.

They remained like that for a few minutes before Victoria's voice squeaked anxiously from the corner of the room, where she stood watching with Adam and Chaz. "Rob? Are ya alright?"

Robert pulled back from Aaron, keeping one hand on his knee to maintain the physical connection that was currently the only thing keeping him sane. His voice came out a bit choked, but stronger than it had been before. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Go on. You'll be late for work." He could barely meet Vic's eyes, embarrassed by his vulnerability and scared to death she would somehow read on his face what he had managed to keep from her and everyone else in their family for so many years.

Aaron jumped in, sensing Robert's discomfort. "Right, you lot go on ahead. I've got this handled here." Vic looked like she wanted to argue, but reconsidered as she noticed Robert's shoulders relax with relief at the suggestion. Everyone cleared out of the room quietly, exchanging worried glances as they left.

The first thing that really frightened Aaron was that Robert would not, could not, meet his eyes. It was as if the confidence, the assured air, that Robert always carried with him had suddenly abandoned him, leaving him suddenly vulnerable in a way Aaron couldn't remember ever having witnessed before. What could have happened since he came downstairs this morning and Robert left for work that could have had this kind of effect? He vaguely recalled Robert opening a letter. He had left rather hurriedly right after. Aaron decided that had to be the culprit: the letter.

He didn't waste any time. "Rob? Talk to me. What set this off? Was it something to do with the letter—?"

Robert went rigid, his eyes widening and flickering fearfully into Aaron's before flicking away again. Aaron halted speaking at his fiancé's reaction, his sense of foreboding heightening. "What did it say?" He asked quietly, his brain conjuring up the worst possibilities before settling on the most likely: Robert was having an affair. He chased the thought from his head, scolding himself internally for jumping to conclusions before Robert had even said anything. He waited, forcing himself to be patient, and watched Robert shake like a leaf in front of him.

Almost five minutes passed before Robert finally spoke, his voice rasping so much that it was unrecognizable. "It didn't say anything. There were…" Robert blew out a breath as he tried to ward off another wave of panic. "There were pictures."

Aaron's eyebrows knitted together and his mouth formed a hard line. "Pictures of what?" His voice came out sharper than he intended. He already knew, before he asked the question, that the pictures were of Robert being intimate with someone. _When_ Robert was with them would be what determined whether Aaron was jealous or furious.

Robert's eyes clouded over as he recollected the sickening images. "Of me…" He trailed off, not able to say more. He couldn't tell Aaron. He couldn't tell him that he'd gone through what Aaron did, that he'd had the same rude, horrible introduction to sex. He couldn't tell anyone. Ever.

He couldn't let anyone get a look at those pictures. Their horrific contents were not something he could stomach the thought of anyone, especially his loved ones, seeing. But, worse even, was that the photos held evidence, the only evidence that existed, of _who_ had beat him, leathered him, bound him… fucked him. A brown watch with a black, rectangular framed face left carelessly on a bedside table in the background. A greenish-brown zippered jacket left crumpled in a heap on the floor. A chequered cap hanging on one of the bedposts. There was no way Vic or Andy or Diane could look at the photos without recognizing those things.

After all… Jack Sugden had worn them all the time.

END of CHAPTER IV


End file.
